


Always

by cirrus_dyrez



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirrus_dyrez/pseuds/cirrus_dyrez
Summary: The last message from the one who suffers.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 10





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This would be shorter than the last one I made :))) hope you have a good day! all the love for uu <3

"You are my hope. My guidance, and my only treasure"

He started as the camera starts rolling. He puts on a wide smile while facing the camera. His eyes were shining and his lips were as pink as a candy. He tidy his button down polo let out a big sigh as he starts to talk again.

"It's me again now in front of the very same camera we always use to take videos of us. We rarely shoots videos now that we have graduated. I must admit that I missed those days. I have been watching all those videos we shoot together over and over, ha- and can you guess my reactions? I guess you do. You always do, though. You have memorized every single piece of me, that you started to replace it with yours. I don't want to complain because I- I love that we are... one. I love that you have given me your pieces and likewise. I miss your hands that has been the home of my body. I miss your voice that has been the safest sound of my soul. Are you doing fine? I guess so. I am certain you are not in trouble."

He started to sob a little in the middle of the video. His heart was aching. He shut his eyes in anguish, reminiscing how hard it was for them to get through all the troubles just to be together. He wiped off the tears that were forming in his eyes and faced the camera, then put a smile again.

"I have always believed and held on to your words. I am in tears right now, w-ill you come to me? a-and wipe it off? I want to be close to you and cry in your shoulders, but that is just so girly and you know I don't do that stuff, so... please, can you just hand me a handkerchief? I want to stop. I want to stop myself from feeling this way, but I just can't help myself from wanting to be close to you. You broke all your promises. Pinky promises are bullshits, I shouldn't have believed in you when you said it is like a contract. I wan to sue you for breaching our contract, can I do that? Our gang told me I'm a fool for being like this, but aren't I always have been a fool for you? I- I'm going crazy"

He is now a crying mess. Tears were all over his face. He let the tears fall down his face this time. Eyes closed, dancing through his thoughts. Low sobs were coming out. He drank the whole glass of beer then swayed again through the music inside his head letting all the tears in his face and all the pain rule over all his emotions. This isn't sadness alone. This is sadness, grief, misery, distress and agony combined together.

"Looks like you will never be able to fulfill your promise to stay here beside me anymore. You- you are my... hope and I am now hopeless. You are my guidance, now I... I feel like an orphan. You- are the only treasure I have and now I am homeless. If you can't come to me, then I'll come to you."

"I shouldn't have let you go. I am pursuing you, once again. I am inlove with you, I love you, always. Wait for me in paradise, my love. Wait for me, I know you will always wait, Third."

He let out the tears fall then turned off the camera, drank all the rest of the beer around him and closed his eyes, wanting to never be awake again.

"Always you, Third"


End file.
